Bonded Enemies
by Zenso-Kyouku
Summary: Zero and Kaname were sworn enemies. However, what happens if Zero is forced to protect his enemy? Rated M for later 'erhem' chapters. Yaoi Story. ZeroXKaname
1. Chapter 1: Enemies

**Hi everyone! It's been a long time since I uploaded anything here. Anyways, I'm not really good in writing this sort of story so please be nice! And this will probably be the first (and probably the only) story on this pairing I will write! **

**So please review this and help me improve!**

***I do not own any characters from the manga and all characters belong to Matsuri Hino***

~Prelude: Separation~

"Have you packed all your things Yuuki?" Kaname said, helping Yuuki down the stairs.

"Yes brother, don't worry about it." She replied. Her face was strained, but she managed a smile.

"Now I made sure your new home has everything you need. I also made sure that your house is quite nearby mine. Anything you need, just come and find me."

Yuuki nodded and frowned. "Is it really necessary for the council to separate all Pure-bloods from each other?" unhappiness shadowed her beautiful face.

"I know it's painful but it's for our own safety." Kaname replied. "Besides, the rebellion is spreading and more and more common vampires are greedy for power." Kaname narrowed his eyes. "They will do anything to consume our power."

Common vampires. They were the biggest part of the hierarchy. They were special and had the gift of immortality. However, the Pure-bloods, the most powerful and exceptional species of the vampires are considered 'bait'. Now, the common vampire's greed escalated and they are hungry for more. Thus, leading to the only solution made by the council: to separate all Pure-bloods from each other which they will be accompanied and protected by a hunter.

Final farewells ensued. One final hug, one final kiss. Then Yuuki reluctantly climbed into the car. As it drove towards the gate, Yuuki put her head out of the window of the car, looked backward and gave Kaname a wistful gaze. They waved; Kaname smiled.

~Chapter one: Enemies 

A brief rain spattered on Zero as he made his way to the council. It seems that there is an important meeting between the council of Vampires and Hunters which needed to be held. Zero hated going to there, his hatred smoldered as the sight of True-bloods. When he entered the room, vampires and hunters turned their gaze towards him. Kaname sat in the middle, which he eyed at Zero with disapproval.

"Zero! You're late…as usual." Chairman Cross sighed.

"You think I care? Just hurry up and finish this meeting!" he spat, leaning against the wall.

"As I was saying, the common vampire's army has expanded drastically. Therefore, the need to separate the Pure-bloods should quickly be accomplished." Kaname said. "If not, the results would be inevitable."

"But Master Kaname, the Aristocrats are worried about your safety." One vampire worriedly asked. However, Kaname chuckled.

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine." He answered.

"Still, a hunter should still be stationed at your area." Chairman Cross stated. "Yuuki already has a reliable and trained hunter. So should you. Since you both are the most powerful ones."

Zero flinched at Yuuki name. Ever since he found out that she was a True-blood, they both had been avoiding each other ever since. The past were they both were close friends was shrouded in darkness.

"So this meeting is concerning about his safety? This is wasting my time." Zero said as he left the room. Hunters and Vampires were shocked at his rude behavior. After all, this is Zero. As Chairman Cross rose to call him back, Kaname stopped him.

"Let me handle this. I have enough of his nonsense." Chairman Cross features creased with worry.

"Are you sure Kaname?" he asked uneasily. He knew that both of them are enemies, and it may turn out ugly.

"At times like this, I shall go to propose a truce. To make peace if I can."

…

Zero stormed off towards the woods, murmuring curses under his breath. He was furious at the Pure-bloods. If they were non-existent, there will not be this problem. Most of all, there will be no vampires. And he may not even be one.

"What in hell do you want?" Zero spat as turned and saw Kaname approaching him.

"I have a proposition to make," Kaname said, even as his hatred towards the hunter flared. "I'll excuse you from this meeting, if you'll agree to a truce."

Astonishment raised in Zero's eyebrows. "A truce? Are you mad? There is no way in hell that I will work with you."

"Kiriyu, you have to understand the situation. There no time to be enemies right now." Kaname said.

Zero's face darkened with anger. "Like I said, I will never work with you. In fact, I can end this problem right now."

Zero whipped out his bloody rose and pointed the gun at Kaname. The assembly in the room gasped and exclaimed. _This is bad…_Chairman Cross thought.

Kaname laughed with bitter scorn. "Since you put it that way…" Kaname hands slowly morphed into giant claws made by his own blood. "Let's finish this, shall we?" They both lashed at each other.

Zero felt bloodlust hotter than any of his previous battles. It stemmed their turbulent history together. He felt the same heat, the same murderous intent flaming from Kaname.

As they fought, Zero felt a strange feeling. He knew every move that Kaname was going to make. He dodged by instinct and effortlessly evaded strikes. He soon realized that he had Kaname's blood running through his veins when Kaname gave his blood to him. They both developed the same instincts and power. Zero and Kaname merged into one person. He was his enemy and his enemy was him.

Although the fighting improved his defenses, it played havoc with his offensive. Every bullet aimed at Kaname, he avoided and he could not score a single hit. They grew breathless from attacking each other and dodging.

They circled around the perimeter, their weapons whistling around. They were both panting and sweating. If one didn't win soon, they will both die from exhaustion. Faster and faster Zero shot, faster and faster Kaname avoided. Zero felt their blows ring through his bones. His wrist and shoulders grew tired from twisting and flexing. He could feel the same pain echo from Kaname's joints.

Zero suddenly felt a spasm from a strained tendon in Kaname's arm which he felt on his own. Zero let go of his gun which spun away in the air. Kaname's foot slipped onto a puddle. Before he could regain his balance, Zero flung himself at Kaname and together they fell.

They both crashed onto the ground. Zero landed on top of Kaname and tried grabbed for his gun. Kaname's hands clawed at Zero, trying to pry them off the handle as both of them wanted possession of the weapon. Their faces were so close that Zero can see his reflection in Kaname's eyes. They gasped at each other's breath. Locked in an embrace more intimate than sex with a woman, Zero felt their muscles straining, their heartbeat pounding with the same fast, furious rhythm.

Still, Zero and Kaname grappled, struggled and fought with all their strength. Stripped of individuality, reduced to the most basic form of combat, they must kill or be killed.

"I order you to cease fighting!" a voice shouted. Zero recognized the voice. It was Toga Yagari. It looks like Chairman Cross called for his help. Toga threw himself onto Zero and while Chairman Cross pry them apart. The other hunters wrested the gun away from them, the other vampires restrained Kaname. As they gasped for breath and glared at each other through sweat dripping into their eyes, Toga minced the space between them.

"You two will be the death of me! I swear to God!" Toga exclaimed. "I can't take this any longer. Zero, you will be the one to station at Kaname's area. If I hear one word of fighting from you two ever again. I will kill you two myself!" Kaname and Zero stared at him, then at each other, appalled. Instead of enemies, they must become allies. This will equal to certain disaster.

-End

**Okay, I'm finally done…Reviews please and I hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Only Lead

**Hi everyone! I'm back! First of all, I will like to express my thanks to ben4kevin, lili974WOLF, Jackeline-xxx-Jackie, Cocodrillo and xxxKanaZeroFanxx for reviewing my story! Also, I have noticed the new "Image Manager" which allows you to create a book cover or something…which I will be doing so…soon.**

**Anyways, here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

***I do not own any characters from the manga and all characters belong to Matsuri Hino***

~Chapter two: The Only Lead

It was chilly, dry afternoon as Hanabusa Aido made his way to the Kuran estate. His white breath spread out dissipated as he quickened his pace, holding an envelope at his right hand. He finally reached the main gate and simply passed through it by himself, since Kaname was aware of his arrival.

When he arrived at the door of the estate, he raised his hand to knock the door…when he felt a presence behind him. Surprised, he tried to turn around to see who it was; however, he felt an icy, cold metal placed at the back of his head. Instincts signaled to him that it was a barrel of a gun.

"Ki-Kiriyu…it's just me, Hanabusa Aido. Don't need to get so worked up…" he nervously answered and lifts both of his hands in the air.

"Don't need to get so worked up huh?" His mocking repetition issued from between clenched teeth. "I'm just doing my job."

"Which does not mean you can blow my assistant's head off." Kaname answered as he opened the door. A sneer curled the edges of his voice. "So, would you please lower your weapon Kiriyu?"

…

In the seclusion of Kaname's office, Aido unveiled the contents of the envelope and gave it to Kaname.

"Here are the reports on the activities of the Common vampires for the last two months." He said as Kaname scanned through the paper. Dismayed comprehension branded Kaname's features.

"The numbers are rising. That isn't a good sign." He frowned. Aido expressed the same regret. "Have all the Pure-bloods been separated from each other?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, they all under the protection of the Hunters." He answered. His handsome brows suddenly creased with worry, "Has Kiriyu…been a bother?"

Kaname shook his head. _Surprisingly not…yet._ He thought to himself. "Other than the fact that his presence has been an eyesore to me, he is minding his own business."

…

After clearing other matters, Kaname then see Hanabusa to the gates. Kaname then contemplated on the thought of actually trusting Zero to protect him. Kaname was a superior fighter himself, and he did not need any hunter to protect him. Especially Zero. And speak of the devil; there he was, leaning against the gates. As they glared at each other, Kaname felt the war he wanted to prevent rushing on them like a tornado. The sensation was as exhilarating as it was dreadful.

"Excuse us, Kiriyu." Kaname said. "Aido needs to pass." Zero tasted fury as raw as blood. He moved to the side.

"Worthless Level E…" Kaname murmured to himself. Zero suddenly grabbed Kaname by the collar which caused Aido to back away.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Zero yelled as his eyes smoldered

"Oh? Were you not one before?" Kaname taunted. "You got your power from me, so would it be fair to say you are nothing but a parasite?"

Zero clenched his teeth and spat as Kaname's face. Kaname, clearly furious, pushed Zero forcefully. They both banged their foreheads together, snarling and growling at each other. Zero felt his insides turn to molten heat and his rapid breathing matched his own.

"M-Master Kaname…Kiriyu…please calm down…" Hanabusa Aido fearfully said. Suddenly, they heard a rustle from the nearby forest.

"What was that?" Hanabusa asked.

"Shit! Someone was spying on us!" Zero exclaimed as he ran towards the direction where the sound emitted. "Kuran! Stay there!" he yelled as he sped off, whipping out his bloody rose.

Ignoring Zero's orders, Kaname followed Zero into the forest. He knew that it was a Common vampire spying on them, and that may be the only lead to discovering the leader of the rebellion. Hanabusa just shook his head, knowing that it was impossible to stop them.

…

The Common vampire ran as fast as possible, to get away from the two pursuers. His shaggy, blond hair dance on his shoulders. Suddenly, he was cornered by Zero, his gun pointed at his head. He tried to run the other way; which was then blocked by Kaname. Zero was pissed that Kaname did not listen to him, but there was no time to argue about it now.

"Who are you? Who are you working for?" Zero barked at the trembling Common vampire. He gave a nervous laugh and licked his lips at Kaname.

"Y-You g-got me." He said. "H-however, I-I swear by my loyalty, I'm not going to tell you anything…" he suddenly whipped out a dagger, which the vampire was preparing to plunge it into his heart. Kaname was shocked at his sudden act of impulse.

"Zero! Stop him! He may be our only lead!" Zero then barked back, "That's what I'm doing! Shut up Kuran!" Zero lowered his gun to the Common vampire's left leg. He shot a bullet at his calf, attempting to wound him, however, Zero saw the dagger's sharp, pointy blade punctured through the vampire's flesh. A huge red fountain of warm blood sprayed at both of them. The vampire screamed. In an instant, his body collapsed to the ground, which then it turned into sand and were carried away by the rustling wind. They lost their only lead.

-End

**Thank you for reading! I really hoped you enjoyed it! By the way, there will be lemons in the next chapter so time for me to do some…research. Please review to help me improve!**


	3. Chapter 3: Truce

**Hey everybody! Hope you guys have a great day! Now…finally! A lemon chapter! After much "research", I finally got an idea of what to write. This is my first lemon story so please be nice! Also please tell me if my story is getting boring! I'm actually a little nervous about this chapter… **

***I do not own any characters from the manga and all characters belong to Matsuri Hino***

***WARNING: This chapter contains boy on boy. So if you do enjoy Yaoi, do not read it. Just don't.***

~Chapter three: Truce

A chill woke Zero from a deep, dead sleep. Zero stirred groggily. Eyes still closed, a headache pounded his skull. Suddenly, he felt sticky wetness on his hands, body and face. A rotten smell crept into his nostrils. Instinctive alarm fluttered his eyes open. In the dim light, Zero realized that he at an unfamiliar place, a back alley. Light dimly flickered from a nearby lamp.

_Where am I?_ He thought to himself. All of a sudden, his hand touched bare, unfamiliar flesh, cold as stone beside him. An inkling of fear crept through Zero. Wide awake now, he turned over and saw a body of a woman. She lay on her back, her head twisted in his direction. Her eyes were wide open and they stared vacantly. Zero noticed two small holes on the woman's neck which can only be made by only one creature, a vampire. Shocked, Zero recoiled. _Did I…?_ As he glanced around, his clothes and the floor bathed in yet more blood.

Soon, the smell of blood intoxicated Zero. That unrelenting, shameful desire for more blood came alive in him again. His hands became claws, while his eyes turned crimson. The thirst for blood became unquenchable. Zero had transformed into a Level E.

…

Zero jolt out of bed. He was panting and sweating. As he glanced around, he let out a sigh of relief and slumped back to bed. _Just a dream. It's just a dream._ He thought. Zero got up and walked to the bathroom to wash his face. He stared at himself in the mirror, half expecting a monster staring back at him. However, an almost normal looking teenager stared back at him. Zero peeled himself off his sweaty clothes and turned on the shower. He let the cold water pound on his head as he thought of the dream.

A Level E. When a human is bitten by a Pure-blood, and did not manage to consume its blood, it will turn into a monster that preys on innocent victims and suck them dry. Zero almost became a Level E since he did not manage to consume Shizuka Hio's blood. However, suddenly realized that the reason why he did not turn into a Level E…was because of Kaname Kuran. By consuming his blood, it delayed the process of him becoming a Level E. Which means…Kaname saved him. _Wha…what am I thinking?_ Zero thought. He almost felt grateful that Kaname, that Pure-blood whom he so hate actually saved him.

Zero got out of the shower, dried himself and put on his clothes. He strapped on his bloody rose as he wore his jacket. Since his apartment was just a walk away from the Kuran estate, he took his time. Then, he noticed Kaname leaving his estate from the window. _Where the hell is he going? _He shrugged_. As if I care…_

…

Lightning flashed. The dark sky blazed bright white for an instant. Thunder cracked as a lone human figure emerged from the forest and made its way to the Kuran estate. Kaname was limping and crouching. His hair hung in long, dripping tangles. Torn and drenched, his dress shirt and coat plastered against his slim body. Red streaks of blood were splattered on his white dress shirt. He was caught in a fight where he was outnumbered by the Common Vampires. He did manage to escape from them; however, he was wounded badly. Groaning, he tried to regain his balance, but he couldn't move. A dark figure loomed over him. Firm hands grasped Kaname's arms.

"Don't touch me," he whispered, but lacked strength to resist. He felt himself hoisted across a strong back. A black wave absorbed all thought and external sensation. Kaname tumbled into oblivion.

…

A light, piercingly bright, formed a blazing sun in Kaname's field of vision. He groaned in confusion. As he tried to move, excruciating pain that roused him further, and he sensed someone beside him.

"So you're finally awake huh?" Zero said. He sat on a chair beside Kaname, folding his arms.

Kaname sat up, wincing as his sore muscles strained and his head spun. When everything was clear to him, Kaname recognized his own bedchamber. He then looked down himself and recoiled in horror.

He was naked from the waist up. His body had been cleansed of dirt, sweat and blood. A bandage wrapped around his torso but dark red and purple bruises stained his arms, legs and chest. Suspicion aroused Kaname.

"How did I get home?" he demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"You were limping your way home. Since you are seriously injured, I carried you home." He answered. "It's my job to protect you after all." He sighed. Kaname's suspicion about Zero grew.

"Believe me, if it was not for this, I would have killed you." Zero smirked.

Loath to sit before his enemy like a helpless invalid, Kaname struggled to his feet. He cringed in pain in his legs, wobbled under a wave of dizziness. Sweat gushed from his pores.

"Curse you dirty saboteur!" Kaname hurled at him. Zero rose to face him, his eyes glinting with a fury that matched his. "Who are you calling dirty? Filthy Pure-blood!"

With lightning speed, Kaname failed to see Zero's kick until it landed on his stomach. The wind puffed out of him. He stumbled backwards and crashed against the wall. Kaname quickly got up and rushed to Zero. Zero tried to reach for his gun, but Kaname seized the advantage and threw himself upon Zero.

"You Scum!" he shouted, slamming him against the wall. Zero writhed and twisted in his grasp. His fingernails raked his face while his knees gouged his thighs. Pressing his body against Zero to hold him still. Kaname snatched for Zero's flailing hands.

"To think I actually saved you!" Zero shouted. "I should have let you die outside!" Zero ducked his head, sank his teeth into his shoulder, and spat his blood straight into his face. Goaded beyond self-control, Kaname punched Zero. Then he became aware of their bodies pressing against each other, Zero's hips crushing his loins. His manhood erect in a stunning bolt of pleasure. For the first time, he understand how fear and anger can invoke lust.

Kaname reached down and tore open Zero's shirt. Thrusting against him, he saw Zero smooth and slender frame which drove him to trust harder. Forcing Zero head back, he bit and suckled his nipple, experiencing an excitement he'd never known before.

Zero shouted. His elbows and knees jabbed his body, hitting his bruises while Kaname cried out, but less from the pain than the shocked realization that he welcomed his abuse even as he returned it. The nipple in his mouth was hard. While one of his hands continued striking him, the other was between their bodies, frantically unbuttoning his pants away from his erection. Zero's suddenly too tight pants suddenly became lose and so did Kaname's.

With both of them naked, Kaname stopped sucking Zero's nipple. He carried Zero to the bed and flung him down, landing on top of him with a floor shaking thud. Without pausing to recover, Zero seized his erection and brought down to his hot, tight channel. Kaname moaned as he plunged into wet, silken heat. This sensation nearly brought him to climax. Resisting, he hammered his pelvis against his, wanting to hurt. Zero only arched his back, meeting his trusts. Emitting harsh, breathy cries, Zero placed his hands on Kaname's buttocks, forcing him deeper. Kaname went wild. He thrust harder, releasing warm, white liquid into Zero. His shout joined Zero's cries as his pleasure crested. Time stopped while Kaname's body shuddered with violent ecstasy. Then, satiated and tired, he collapsed onto his elbows. He opened his eyes.

Beneath him, Zero lay motionless. All the tension had gone from his body, all anger and hatred from his eyes. Kaname then rolled off Zero to lie on his back. A vast mental and physical exhaustion overwhelmed him. He saw Zero rise. He sat and moved a few inches away-an unbridgeable distance-from Kaname. The room seemed cold and nakedness shameful.

"Kiriyu…are you..." Kaname started.

"Kuran, let me say something." Zero interrupted.

"Last night, I had a dream that I was transformed into a Level E. But when I wake up, and the dream ends," Zero said dully. "I realized something. Kuran, you saved my life."

Kaname was startled by the sudden confession from Zero. Though they hated each other, they felt an affinity for each other, the rare, heart-to-heart connection they'd shared, a connection that went deeper than the need for sexual possession.

"Zero, do you remember about the truce?" Kaname asked "I still have not given up on that idea." Zero then turned to Kaname, although he was hesitant, he gave a slight nod.

"All right, Zero. Thank you. We'll work together from now on."

-End

**Thanks for reading! Hoped you enjoyed it! Like I said, this is my first lemon fic and I'm not good in writing this kind of stories…Anyways, please review okay? And don't worry; there will be more lemons in the upcoming chapters for all you Kaname X Zero fans out there! **


	4. Chapter 4: Suspicion

**Hi everyone! I'm back! I'm sorry for the dely. Got examinations and stuff. Needed to study! So anyways, here is the fourth chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! (Note: This chapter features more of Yuuki. KanameXZero will have to wait a bit okay?)**

***I do not own any characters from the manga and all characters belong to Matsuri Hino***

~Chapter four: Suspicion

Outside a grand mansion, a town car was parked outside the courtyard. The driver told the gatekeepers of the mansion, "The daughter of the Kuran family wishes to call on Lord Ueda."

One of the maids said "Please wait while I inform the Master that he has a visitor." Inside the car, Yuuki trembled with excitement. Earlier this morning, she overheard from Hanabusa Aido, that Lord Ueda may be the possible leader of the rebellion. Now, she came her first chance to match wits with a possible suspect. How she hoped Lord Ueda was the killer, so that she could have the triumph of proving it! And show to her beloved brother that she is not a burden to him. As she waited, she fidgeted with a box of sweets she brought as a gift to the Ueda family. Circumstances had given her the perfect excuse to call on them. She could probe on secrets, and Lord Ueda would never suspect her true purpose. Impatiently, she peered out of the car window at the Ueda's gate.

Finally, the maid emerged. "Lord Ueda and Lady Ueda will receive Lady Kuran in the garden." She said. Clutching her gift, she got out of the car.

"You can stay in the car. I'll be fine." She told her hunter.

"With all due respect Lady Kuran, I don't think it is such a good idea to go alone." She answered. Yuki let out a sigh.

"If I am not finished within an hour, then come find me." Yuki said.

…

Yuki followed the maid through the gate, into the private garden. She spotted a pretty young woman raked neat parallel lines into a bed of white sand. Another, toss crumbs to fishes in the pond. In the pavilion, an older woman with a plain, severe face did embroidery. While a middle-aged man sat beside her, reading a book.

"The Honorable Lady Kuran Yuuki." Announced the maid. Everyone turned towards Yuuki. The rake halted in its tracks; the girl feeding the fish paused, arm extended. Lady Ueda stilled her embroidery, while her husband lifted his gaze of his book. They observed Yuuki with expressionless silence. Suppressing a shiver, she approached her hosts.

Lady Ueda bowed. "Your presence does us honor." She smiled. The familiar ritual of introductions that followed restored Yuuki's composure somewhat. "It's my pleasure to be here." Yuuki bowed. "Please accept this token of my appreciation."

"Thank you very much." Lady Ueda said. One of the maids took Yuuki's gift. To the other, Lady Ueda said, "Fetch some tea for our guest." Both girls hurried into the house. Lady Ueda flexed her shoulders. "One grows stiff from sitting too long, and I am sure that you must be restless from your car ride. Come, let us take a turn around the garden."

Rising, she descended from the pavilion. She moved with a jerky, unfeminine stride; her pale dress hung on her angular body. Hovering close to Yuuki, she said, "We are delighted to make your acquaintance." Lady Ueda's eyes glittered with predatory interest. Yuuki edged away and bumped into Lord Ueda, who had come to stand at her left.

"As lovely as spring snow on roses," he drawled, sighing through moist lips. Pinned between her hosts, Yuuki felt increasingly alarmed and not at all flattered by the compliment, which suggested the spoilage of beauty. She found Lord Ueda repulsive, with oily slicked back hair and droopy- lidded eyes.

"A walk in the garden sounds wonderful," she blurted. Eager to put some distance between herself and the couple, she started down the path. But Lord and Lady Ueda stayed so close that their sleeves touched hers as they strolled. Yuuki felt Lord Ueda's hot breath on her temple. Lady Ueda was a barrier that prevented her from breaking the formation.

Yuuki wished that she'd brought her hunter. Nervousness drove from her mind the plans she'd made for questioning Lord Ueda. She fumbled to start a conversation that might produce the answers she wanted.

"I admire your garden," she started. "It's so..."Seeking a description, she noticed a statue: a gargoyle with a dying, small animal in its claws. Yuuki shuddered. "So elegant." She finished lamely.

Lady Ueda said, "But I imagine that your brother's or your garden must be far better?" Hearing genuine curiosity in the conventional reply, Yuuki seized on the opening. "Unfortunately, my brother and I haven't had much time to devote to nature. Distressing matters occupy my brother's attention. You have heard about the rebellion correct?"

"Indeed. Quite shocking," Lady Ueda said.

"Oh, yes" Lord Ueda sighed. "These weaklings crave power. Leading them to such unforgivable actions. Ah, but I can't blame them, sometimes killing is necessary. If they were not Aristocrats like us or Pure-bloods, perhaps they would not resort to this"

Yuuki's heart jumped. _You think so, Lord Ueda? _Pretending not to notice anything unusual about his response, Yuuki said, "Whatever the matter is, I hope it would stop soon." Perhaps aware that her husband spoke too freely, Lady Ueda cut in, "Did your brother made any progress on finding the culprit? Will he start a war?" Eagerness sharpened her voice: She unlike her husband seemed worried about the outcome.

"Oh, I don't know anything about my brother's business affairs." Yuuki said with blithe unconcern, not wanting the couple to guess that she knew Lord Ueda was a suspect. Neither Lady Ueda's expression nor bearing changed, but Yuuki felt her relax. They reached a flower bed. A servant spread a lumpy red and grey slop which reeked of unpleasant odor. Flies buzzed around it. "Ground fish," Lord Ueda explained, "for enriching the soil and making the plants grow."

Yuuki's stomach turned. His limpid gaze caressed her. "From death comes life. Some must die so others may survive. Do you understand, my dear?"

"Um, yes, I guess so." Yuuki wondered whether he was referring to dead animals-or the Pure-bloods. "It's a way of nature," she improvised.

"You are as perceptive as you are beautiful." Lord Ueda brought his face close to hers and smiled, his wet lips baring his fangs.

Rigid with distance, Yuuki tried not to cringe from the drawing infatuation in his bloodshot eyes. "T-Thank you," she murmured.

At the sound of the door opening and footsteps on the veranda, to which Lady Ueda said, "Tea is here."

"Tea! Oh yes!" Yuuki exclaimed in giddy relief. They sat in the pavilion. The maids bought hot damp cloths for washing their hands and laid before them an extravagant repast: tea, fresh figs, savory pastries, shortbread dipped honey and sliced lobster in a shape of a peony. As Yuuki politely sampled the refreshments, she had a sudden thought that the food may be poisoned, or drugged. Her throat closed; a surge of nausea roiled her stomach. She felt a growing conviction that Lord Ueda was the leader. And this was an attempt to finally get rid of her. The tea tasted bitter in Yuuki's mouth, and the sweets saturated with the taint of blood.

Lounging beside her, Lord Ueda chewed slowly. As he ate petals of the lobster peony, his gaze moved towards Yuuki as if peeling off her clothes with his eyes. Yuuki looked down and blushed, forcing down her tea. Her stomach lurched, and for an awful moment she feared the liquid would come back up.

Lord Ueda bit into the rosy pulp of the fig, never taking his gaze of Yuuki. Suddenly, he lifted a hand to her head. Yuuki gasped. The maids tittered; Lord Ueda chuckled. "Don't be afraid, my dear. A leaf has come tangled in your pretty hair; please allow me to remove it."

His fingers trailed over Yuuki's temple and down her cheek before falling away. There was no leaf in her hair. His touch left a damp sensation, like a snail's track. Hot with angry embarrassment, Yuuki looked away. Her mind filled with devilish thoughts.

"You have an admirable turn of phrase," she said weakly. She then looked to Lady Ueda for assistance. If this woman had any pride or sense, she would stop her husband's outrageous flirtation now! How could any wife bear seeing her husband make advances towards another woman? Yet Lady Ueda merely watched and nodded; her stiff smile never wavered. If she felt any jealousy, she kept it well hidden. Finally, she could not take it anymore. She didn't care if she walked away without any lead. She just wanted to get out!

"I've imposed upon your hospitality for too long," she choked out. "I must be going."

Lord Ueda sighed regretfully. "So soon, my dear? Ah…partings are painful, the joys of life ephemeral. The frost claims even the freshest, loveliest blooms." Yuuki almost wanted to strangle him to death. Then Lord Ueda's eyes brightened, like sunlight reflecting off polluted water. "Tonight, we are making a trip to the mountains, to view the sunset. Would you be so good to accompany us?"

_NO! I never want to see you ever again! Let me out of here!_ The vehement refusal would have burst from Yuuki's lips, had she not pressing them together in an attempt to contain her sickness.

"Please do come." Lady Ueda urged. "Your very presence do us great honor."

"This occasion will provide us a chance to become better acquainted, my dear." Lord Ueda's last smile suggested a night of bizarre, forbidden trills. "So far from society, nothing shall disturb us." Yuuki could not bear any longer.

"Thank you for the kind invitation. However, I am busy with matters. Please, save my invitation for another time." Fighting nausea, her skin was cold and clammy. "Now I must be on my way. Good-bye!"

The walk through Lord Ueda's estate to her car lasted an eternity. Dizzy and faint, Yuuki climbed into her car and slammed the door behind her.

"Lady Kuran, are you alright? You look really pale." Her hunter asked. "I'm fine." Yuuki lied. "Just take me home."

…

White veins of lightning split the sky above the Kuran estate. Rain deluged the mansion. Thunder boomed. The lightning illuminated a crouched figure for an instant before the sky went dark and the thunder reverberated. When lightning flared again, he was gone. The next thunderclap masked the noise he made when he landed on the ground inside the wall.

Inside the bedchamber, Kaname sat by the window. He scanned through reports that he have gathered from Aido. Inside, Zero lean against the wall beside him, looking down at the repots Kaname was holding. Suddenly, the sound and smell of the rain filled the room. Kaname dropped the papers that he held. Zero noticing Kaname's sudden actions, glanced up.

A man stood inside the open door, his black clothes streaming water from the rain. He wore a hood that covered his entire head, with holes cut out for his eyes and mouth. Raising a sword with both hands, he lunged across the room towards Kaname and Zero.

Both of them managed to dodge quickly. Kaname's hand morphed into giant claws while Zero snatched his bloody rose. The man rushed at Zero, his sword came swishing downwards at him. He raised his gun and shot him in the leg while Kaname slashed at the man. Kaname's claws cut him across his belly.

He uttered an awful yowl and dropped his weapon. Blood mixed with rainwater spilled onto the floor. The intruder glared at Kaname through the holes in his hood, his eyes blazing with hatred and anger. He groped for his weapon, but Zero kicked it out of his reach. The emotion faded from his eyes.

"We work rather well together. Right Zero?" Kaname chuckled. Zero gave a slight nod. Kaname bent down to the intruder and unveiled his mask. The man was a stranger to both Kaname and Zero. However, his clothes had a crest which was familiar to Kaname.

It was the Ueda's family crest.

-End

**How is it? Did I successfully make that Lord Ueda a sick pervert? LOL. The next chapter will have a lemon again! I think…reviews please! It's just a click away!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Diary

**Hi everybody! First of all, I would like to thank Lovesucks01 and ben4kevin for reviewing! Also, all those readers who put this as your favorite story and add my story to your alerts! It's already chapter 5! Thanks for supporting me for this long! **

***Special note: For readers who are reading "Choose Me" by Jackeline-xxx-Jackie, she is currently on hiatus now and will be back soon as I am helping her for the development of her story. Yes, we are close friends.***

***I do not own any characters from the manga and all characters belong to Matsuri Hino***

~Chapter five: The Diary

Kaname together with Zero headed towards Lord Ueda's estate. Guards were posted outside the gate, at intervals along the high stone walls and watchtowers. When they saw Kaname arriving, their hands flashed with swords.

"I want to see Lord Ueda," Kaname told the two gate sentries.

"With all due respect, Master Kuran, you have a lot of nerve coming here. After what you have done." Answered one of the guards.

"After what he's done?" Zero said. "What are you talking about?" the man smirked. "Looks like you have lost your memories. Well, not to worry; Lord Ueda will fill in the blank spaces." He sent a maid to tell Lord Ueda that Kaname was here. As the other guards escorted Kaname and Zero inside, Kaname exchanged perturbed glances with Zero.

Kaname found Lord Ueda waiting in his reception room. Flanked by bodyguards, he stood on the dais. His posture was arrogant, his expression murderous. The fire in his eyes verged on fever.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"I want to know why you sent one of your men to kill me yesterday." Kaname answered with the same tone as Lord Ueda's.

Bewilderment raised Lord Ueda's eyebrows. "I didn't attack you yesterday!" Infuriated by the denial, Kaname said, "Liar. The attacker bore your crest. Why don't you explain that? Or have you forgotten that you sent him?"

Lord Ueda seemed as much confused as scornful. "I've never sent anyone." He pointed a finger at Kaname. "It was you who sent your man to kill my wife." Kaname thought of what the guard had said. Consternation filled him. "You better explain what happened."

"Playing innocent, eh?" Lord Ueda's face darkened with anger. "I suppose you came over to gloat over what you have done. Come, I'll show you."

Beckoning, he stalked outside. His bodyguards herded Kaname and Zero after him. They reached the heart of the estate, a group of low buildings connected by covered corridors. One lay half in ruins, walls broken and the roof collapsed. The ruins were covered by black soot. Servants labored, cleaning up the mess.

"This is my wife's quarters." Lord Ueda said, gesturing angrily. "My wife was inside. She has burns all over her. It's a miracle that she was not killed. One of her servants was." He glared at Kaname. "Don't you dare say it's not your fault."

"It isn't," Kaname said, as disturbed as sincere.

"No more lies! Two of your men sneaked into this estate and poured kerosene all over here! They then lit the house on fire! My men managed to catch them while they are running away from the explosion. See for yourself."

Lord Ueda led Kaname to a blanket spread on the charred grass near the quarters. He flung back the blanket, exposing to young men who lay dead and bloody.

"I have never seen them in my life." Kaname turned to Zero, he shook his head. "You have so many followers that you don't know who works for you." Lord Ueda retorted. "Look at the crest on their clothes, they are yours all right."

Kaname did not see any point in arguing. Lord Ueda will never believe him anyway. "Well, I have the body of your men that I personally killed. He is wearing your crest."

"I had nothing to do with that," Lord Ueda protested. "You Pure-bloods think that you have all the power to harm us aristocrats isn't it? Just because you Pure-bloods are more powerful than us!"

His anger and confusion seemed genuine. A familiar uneasy sensation trickled through Kaname. "Something is going on, I think someone is framing us." said Kaname.

"Of course something is going on, and I know what." Lord Ueda said. "You've been faking attacks against yourself, to make me look bad and justify me." Lord Ueda bunched his fist and shook with fury. "You disgusting Pure-Bloods!"

"The two of us should stop our quarrel," Kaname said, "And find out who is causing all this."  
"Still not admitting to your crime?" Lord Ueda barked. "Just get out of my sight!"

…

A town car pulled up front the Kuran estate. As it halted, the door of the cars flung opened.

"Brother!" Yuuki called out. "It's me!" The gate immediately opened when she finished her sentence. She ran in as Kaname opened the door.

"Yuuki! Why are you here? Where is your hunter?" Kaname worriedly asked.

"That's the problem." She said while huffing and puffing. "She's gone!"

"Gone?" Kaname brows creased with confusion. "How?"

"She just disappeared this morning! She left without a word." Yuuki answered. "However, I found this in her room." Yuuki rummaged inside her coat and removed a small book covered with lavender silk, bound by a blue thread through holes near the spine.

"This is her journal. I have not read it yet. Because I want to let you see it first." Yuuki quickly answered. "I can't stay long; the Common Vampires may find me. I need to go." Yuuki headed towards the gate.

"Wait! I'll get Aido to accompany you home." Kaname shouted after her. "I'll inform the council about this. Thank you, Yuuki."

…

The Diary

_Nothing much has happened ever since I am stationed on protecting the Kuran's daughter. She's pretty okay…I guess. Though a little stubborn. Few months ago, I stood beside Zero. We were both asked to protect the Kuran family. I can see the pure hatred in his eyes. I know how much Zero hates the Kurans._

"_I hate this!" he spat in disgust. "Filthy Pure-bloods!"_

"_Zero, calm down," I said. "You can't disobey Toga's orders." I frowned sadly. "Looks like we will be separated…" My heart aches at the thought._

"_Don't worry dearest." Zero answered. "We will be together. Love will find a way."_

_When night finally approached, I crept into the abandoned house where Zero and I will always meet. When I reached, Zero was already there. He caught me in his embrace. Our desire was so great that we could not wait to get inside. I pressed my body against his and felt the hardness of his loins. He fumbled the door opened. We fell into the house, onto the mattress we sneaked inside. Zero kicked the door shut. I flung the quilt over me and him. In the warm, musty darkness under it, legs intertwined with legs. Our hands tore open clothes. _

_The feel of Zero's strong, muscled young body thrilled me. I climbed atop of him and sighed as he caressed my breasts and my hips. Together, in this private place, we could forget the world. Nothing mattered except satisfying our need for each other. I leaned towards him and pressed my mouth to his. As he entered me, he bucked, shouting as he released inside me. His rapture brought on mine. I floated on waves of ecstasy. We were one, our bodies and spirits inseparable. _

Kaname sat holding the book, his eyes glazed with shock at what he'd read. Zero and this girl are lovers? A cold sick feeling gathered in his stomach. Yet, he felt a strange feeling inside of him. As if, he was a little jealous about their relationship. Kaname then shook his head. No, no, no…what am I thinking? Irresistible curiosity compelled Kaname to turn the page.

_Every night, we would meet at that same house and we coupled as passionately as ever. As autumn came, we lay side by side, holding hands; the moonlight seeped through the window shutters. Unhappiness filled me as cold, harsh reality intruded._

"_I wish we could run away together and marry." I said._

"_So do I." Zero exhaled. A smile then creased on Zero's face. "Dearest, I have been planning this for a long time. Listen…"_

_Tonight is the night. All our plans are made. I will put a sleeping potion in the Kuran's daughter tea. After's she's asleep, I will steal outside to my beloved. We will flee this place forever. I know this is a dangerous undertaking. But Zero is clever. He has friends to help us. I tremble with excitement as I wait till night approaches. How can I bear to wait long hours until night, when my beloved will come for me?_

_Ah, freedom!_

Kaname closed the journal. He sat there, paralyzed. She did not state on how Zero would take care of him so that he could run away with her. Feverish waves of horror assailed him. He recalled that the date written for the escape was today. Perhaps she could not wait? And could she have already put the sleeping potion in Yuuki's tea? Also, Zero was gone the entire day as he said had matters to attend to. Zero has been hiding something from him. Kaname hurled the book across the room. It fell behind the sofa; yet he could not ignore the book. He quickly called Yuuki and told her not to drink any tea for the day, without telling her the true reason. After that, there was nothing he could do until Zero came back.

…

Hours later, Zero arrived home, frozen and exhausted, to find Kaname had waited up for him. He was standing in the living room, and one look at his face told Zero something was amiss. His jaw was set, his gaze simultaneously menacing and accusing.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked. He stepped back to avoid the hand that extended to him, and thrust a book towards him. "Will you please explain this?" His voice was brittle, stretched between dread and reproach. Puzzled, Zero took the book. "What is this?"

Kaname did not answer. Unnerved by his strange expression, Zero opened it and began reading the pages. His surprise turned to alarm, then horror at the mixture of fact and fabrication. His blood boiled with outrage.

"Where did you get this?" zero asked.

"From Yuuki. Luckily, she did not read it yet. Or not she would think of you as a disgusting beast." Kaname answered.

"Look, I was not even in love with her! Neither was she in love with me!" Zero said. "We were just allies!" Yet, as Zero talked, Kaname narrowed his eyes.

"Do you have any proof? That this book is forgery?" Kaname challenged. Zero fell silent. As he took a step backwards, a small bottle fell from Zero's coat.

"What is that?" Kaname pointed at the bottle. He had a feeling that he might know the answer.

"Sleeping potion." Zero said, though aware that the admission made him look guiltier. "To put me asleep so you can run away with her?" Kaname guessed.

"It's for myself! I have trouble sleeping! God, Kaname why don't you just believe me?" Zero said. However, Kaname ignored him. Scorn narrowed Kaname's eyes. "And what are you planning to do after you drugged me?" he demanded. "Beat me? Like you always wanted to? Or even kill me?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zero yelled. "You ignorant, pompous Pure-blood!" Kaname snarled at Zero pushed him.

"Get out!" Kaname yelled. "Never come back here again! Go; run away with your beloved!" Zero smoldered. "You want me gone? Fine! I've always wanted to that anyway!" Zero stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Kaname stood frozen, standing in the emptiness Zero left behind.

-End

**Looks like Zero and Kaname fought again! And seems like Kaname is jealous! Hehehe…anyways, the next story will be especially for the KanameXZero lovers! And a confirmed lemon scene! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited

**Hi everyone! Goodness, it's already the sixth chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying my chapter so far! Anyways, as promised from the previous chapter…a lemon scene! *Throws Confetti* I would like to apologize first since this chapter is kinda rush. Anyways, here chapter six! **

***I do not own any characters from the manga and all characters belong to Matsuri Hino***

***WARNING: This chapter contains boy on boy. So if you do enjoy Yaoi, do not read it. Just don't.***

~Chapter six: Reunited 

Kaname arrived home in late afternoon. The sun was a pale, shimmering pearl behind the grey clouds. He proceeded towards his office and closes the door behind him. The mansion was in complete stillness.

Ever since the fight, Kaname has not seen Zero. Although, he is still fulfilling his duties as Kaname's protector, they barely spoke or even made eye contact. However, Kaname was still surprised that Zero has not left him for that hunter. As he slumped on his chair, he heard a knock on the door. _Could it be Zero?_ Kaname wondered. "Come in."

The door opened, and Hanabusa Aido walked him. Kaname breathe a sigh of relief.

"Sorry to bother you so late Master Kaname but I am here to report something from the Hunter's organization." Aido started. Kaname gave a tired look, but he needed to hear. "Go on." He sighed.

"Yuuki's hunter has returned." Aido said. Kaname widened his eyes in surprised. "Apparently, she said something happened in her family that she quickly when home without informing her absence. She apologized for her actions."

"Then, the dairy…" Kaname stuttered. "Oh! She said the dairy was a forgery as she never owned one." Aido said. "She thinks she was framed." Kaname breathing turned slow. _So…Zero was right. And I…_

"I most probably think that however is framing her is the same person who framed you." Aido concluded. A bad feeling slithered, like a poisonous serpent, through Kaname. "He or she is playing games with us." Bitterness edged in his voice. "And we are mere chess pieces…"

…

Alone in his room, Zero sat on the bed. Then, just before midnight, came the sounds of quiet footsteps in the passage. Zero knew exactly who it was; he hurried to the door and flung it open.

There stood Kaname, alone in the corridor. He looked strangely different; weariness shadowed his hand some face. His gaze was somber; the arrogance had vanished. Confusion rendered Zero speechless.

Kaname broke the silence. "May I come in?" Zero would have defied the order but he could not refuse the plea in his voice. He let Kaname enter, and then closed the door.

"I wasn't expecting you so late." Zero said. At the same time, Kaname said, "I'm sorry to disturb you so late." After an awkward pause, Kaname spoke again. "I just learned the truth today." Kaname then explained the sudden disappearance of Yuuki's hunter and how the dairy was a forgery. When he finally finished. Zero was in apparent shock.

"Zero," To his astonishment, Kaname knelt at his feet. "I'm sorry for what I have done. I blamed you for something which you never did. It was my selfish actions that led me to think like this. And, I should have trusted you."

Zero stared down at him in wonder. A Pure-blood abasing himself to a vampire like me and admitting he'd been wrong? Zero now admired his humility. He knew that it took more strength of character to acknowledge one's mistake. The ice of his resistance towards Kaname began to thaw.

"It's hard for me to trust people," Kaname went on. "I always tried to do everything myself-partly because I think I can do better than they can." Colour rose in Kaname's cheeks, and he spoke faster, as though hurrying to finish before he lost courage. "Please give me time to improve on my character…" Kaname drew a deep breath. "What I am trying to say is, I want you to stay. Because I am in love with you, Zero." His eyes shone with ardor. Then looked away. "And I…I need you."

Behind the quiet words, Zero could almost hear the echo of a fortress crumbling. Now Kaname faced him again, the hesitancy gone; his voice rang clear and true. "I need you, not as your enemy, not as your ally, but the man you are. A partner for my work. A comrade in honor."

Zero struggled to absorb everything Kaname said. Gladness swelled in him. Savoring the triumph of the moment, he stood perfectly still, not daring to breathe. But Kaname was waiting for his decision, anxiously trying to read his expression. Emotion overwhelmed Zero's throat. He could not speak, so he answered in the only way possible. He held out his hand to Kaname.

Joy lit his face as his warm, strong fingers grasped and covered his. Rising, they gazed into each other's eyes. An eternity passed in wordless mutual discovery, the exchange of a million unspoken words. Between them shimmered a vision of the future, hazy but radiant.

Now Kaname drew him nearer, his arms came around him. Zero ardently pressed himself against him. Kaname caressed his hair, neck and shoulders. Zero touched his strong chest. Gazes locked, they moved towards the bed, and Zero could not tell whether Kaname was leading the way, or him.

They sank onto the bed. Zero let Kaname unbutton his shirt, which then Kaname let Zero remove his pants. As Zero shirt fell away, Kaname sighed as the sight of his body. "You are beautiful," he said. Pride gave Zero daring, He removed Kaname's boxers, which his manhood stood erect. Zero began stroking it. He heard Kaname moan. Then his embrace drew Zero down to the bed.

Kaname began teasing his nipples, stroking his thighs. Lifted to new heights of sensation, Zero returned touch for touch. Kaname mouth on Zero's throat, his manhood pressing against him elicited a moan from Zero. When Kaname mounted him, he was more than ready.

Gently, he thrust against Zero's cavern. Zero felt a sharp pain as he entered. He stiffened, gasping.

"I'm sorry," Kaname said quickly. Yet, through the pain bloomed a demanding need. Arching against him, Zero said. "Oh, oh yes…"

Kaname began to move within him. Zero's body was melting inside, opening to Kaname. Zero clasped him with fierce delight, reveling the sight of his enjoyment. Their embrace tightened. Kaname's thrust drove him higher and higher. Then he reached the peak, where victory awaited. He cried out as his body convulsed with a rapture he'd never known.

Arousal and tension rapidly concentrated in Kaname's loins; he heard the surging of blood, the wild clamor of his desire drove deeper into Zero. He moaned and held him tighter. Then, with a shout from Kaname, he released inside Zero. Emptying his seed, Kaname shuddered in the throes of release as much as spiritual carnal. When the climax subsided, Kaname collapsed onto Zero, which they both wrapped their arms around each other.

"It's good to have you back." Kaname said. "I've missed you." Zero smiled and kissed Kaname passionately. "We should clean up." Zero whispered. They got up. Kaname headed towards the bathroom while Zero changed the sheets, then he cleaned himself up. When they were done, Zero slumped back to the bed in exhaustion while Kaname was preparing to leave. But Zero pulled Kaname to the bed.

"As your protector, I order you to stay here with me and not leave my side." Zero smirked. Kaname chuckled. "Fine by me."

…

"Is anyone following us?" Lord Ueda said

"No, master," said one of his bodyguards. The other guard said, "Your precautions seem to have worked." After leaving his estate, Lord Ueda and his guards had travelled by horse. They'd surely lost anyone who'd followed them from his estate. Now they turned down a road where an abandoned castle stood. The road was deserted except for one guard-one of Lord Ueda's own troops-who stood outside the castle distinguished by a …hung above its entrance.

Lord Ueda's party dismounted. The guard opened the door. Lord Ueda and his bodyguards stepped inside.

"Are they here yet?" Lord Ueda asked. The guard pointed into a room shield by a red curtain. As he moved towards it, Lord Ueda felt excitement speed his pulse. Pushing aside the curtain, he stepped into the room. Inside, sat a woman. She sat by the table, with her arms folded.

"You have kept me waiting for more than an hour." Her speech was crisp and precise.

"It was best that we not arrive at the same time and be seen together," Lord Ueda explained.

"Still, you took too long getting here, Lord…" Lore Ueda raised his hand. "We'll not use our real names," he said sitting opposite the women. "You can call me Ito. I'll call you Lady Aoi."

"Surely such theatrics are not necessary here." She swept a disdainful glance around the shabby room, the window that gave a view of an empty, quiet forest.

"There are spies everywhere," Lord Ueda said, "as you well know." 'Lady Aoi nodded, conceding his point.

"Have you done your job as I instructed you?" She asked. "Yes, Lady Aoi. Kaname has the belief that someone is framing us. The dairy has already been found by him too."

"Good." She smiled. "We shall proceed on to phase two." Lord Ueda nodded. "At once, Lady Aoi."

Lord Ueda and his men took their leave. As they rode home, he congratulated himself for pleasing his mistress.

…

Beneath the window of the room where Lord Ueda had met the woman, a bush stirred. A man dressed covered in a black hood emerged. Hanabusa Aido stood and flexed his cramped muscles. He'd overheard everything Lord Ueda and the woman said. Now, Aido had interesting news to report to Master Kaname.

-End

**Done! Yaay! Wow, that was the fastest I've ever typed…Reviews please! And thank you for reading my story this far! **


	7. Chapter 7: Thirst

**Hi hi! Sorry I made you guys wait! Exams and stuff has been keeping me busy. But they are over! For now…Also, please feel free to private message me for any ideas or improvements or you can drop a review! So here's chapter seven!**

***I do not own any characters from the manga and all characters belong to Matsuri Hino***

***WARNING: This chapter contains boy on boy. So if you do enjoy Yaoi, do not read it. Just don't.***

~Chapter seven: Thirst

Yuki rarely left home, and never without a group of bodyguards for protection. Riding in a car through a forest, Yuki peered through the window. All she could see was trees and sunlight barely pierced through them. Yuki leaned back on the car seat and sighed.

The road curved out of sight and sheer rock on the other. Yuki's vampire senses tingled at a sudden change in the atmosphere. Suddenly alert, she froze.

"Is there a problem Lady Yuki?" Her hunter asked who sat beside her.

"There's something wrong." Yuki quickly wind down the window. She put her head out the window and listened. "It's too quiet. I don't hear any birds and no one has passed us in a long while." A rush of fear assailed Yuki; her heartbeat accelerated.

"Stop the car." Her hunter said. She got out of the car, fingering her gun strapped in the holster. The bodyguards who were following them behind did the same. Yuki saw their heads sweep across the landscape. Suddenly, one of the bodyguards screamed and collapsed with a hand protruding out from his chest. The procession dissolved into chaos as they saw more vampires leaping towards together. Yuki quickly ducked her head back into the car.

A jarring thud hit the top of the car. Yuki gasped as the car wobbled. One of the bodyguards shouted, "There's a vampire on the roof!"

The vampire must have jumped off a tree while her bodyguards tried to shoot him down. Yuki felt another thud as another vampire landed.

The doors of the car burst opened. Yuki screamed. Her attackers, two young vampires with knives gripped in their teeth came from both sides of the car, preventing Yuki from escaping. As she drew her Artemis rod strapped on her thigh, she tried kick them out of the car.

"Somebody get those bastards off Lady Yuki!" Yuki heard her hunter, call her name. As she managed to kick one of the vampires out, her hunter dragged the other one out of the car. Her Artemis sliced off the vampire's head while her hunter shot the other down.

"Are you alright Lady Yuki?" she asked as she examined Yuki.

"I'm fin…Look out!" Yuki yelled. However her hunter failed to notice a vampire swinging a wooden beam towards her. Her hunter's eyes rolled upward and she toppled unconscious on the floor. He loomed over Yuki.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted and waved her weapon at him. She quickly got up and fled up the road. Yuki heard shouts and pounding footsteps behind her. She looked back and saw five attackers chasing her.

The pursuers were upon her. Yuki whirled, slashing at the men. Yuki had experienced combat before, but never against five opponents at once. They surrounded her and she pivoted, desperate to avoid capture. Suddenly, arms as strong as iron encircled her waist from behind her. Somebody wrested the weapon from her grasp and flung down the road. Men planted their heavy weight on her and immobilized her arms and legs, though she resisted with all her strength. Rough, thick cords bound and knotted her wrist together, then followed by her ankles.

"Who are you?" she demanded of her captors. No answer came. She'd not heard the men utter a single word. Their strange, menacing silence heightened her fear. They held her head still. One crouched over her and jammed a small bottle between her lips. Yuki tasted bitter liquid opium. She clamped her mouth shut as she squealed and bucked. The men forced open her jaws and poured the liquid.

Yuki spat and coughed, but the bitter liquid gurgled down her throat. A black cloth suddenly blinded her vision. Yuki struggled in darkness for moments that seemed eternal. The pain from the cords biting into her skin dulled as a cloud of sleep encroached. Terror receded; unconsciousness descended. Yuki ceased struggling, she felt her body lifted by unseen hands and carried briskly away. Images of her brother illuminated the black oblivion spreading her mind. She then drifted off to a deep slumber.

…

When Kaname returned home to his mansion, he was so stiff and sore that he could barely move. Pain clothed at him like a skintight suit of armor lined with spikes. He was lucky that no one attacked him on the way home, for he wouldn't be able to defend himself. Then, he heard footsteps approaching him. He looked up to see Zero kneel beside him, his face grave with concern. In his joy of seeing Zero again, he almost forgot his pain.

"What happened?" Zero questioned.

"Looks like I've trained too hard…" Kaname smiled sheepishly. Zero shook his head, and then wrinkled his nose. "You need a bath."

With his strong arms, Zero supported him down the courtyard. Kaname wanted to rest in his embrace and drink in his beauty, but he could do neither.

Zero prepared Kaname's bath. Zero cracked open the window which framed the branches of an autumn tree that trembled in the cool evening breeze. Kaname undressed, and saw that the bruises had darkened but fading. His happiness of being with Zero turned into puzzlement. Zero didn't speak, and wouldn't meet his eyes. Last night's intimacy was gone, as if it had never existed.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked. Still not looking at him, he shrugged and shook his head.

"Get in, before the water cools." Wincing in pain, he carefully climbed in to the tub and immersed himself. The heat seeped into his aching muscles; a blissful sigh escaped him. But even as the pain and tension slipped away, Kaname examine Zero with increasing concern.

Zero stood stiffly beside the tub, his face pensive. And why was his extra sense detecting the cold breath of danger emanating from him?

"There is something wrong. What is it?"

"Nothing," Zero replied, a little too quickly. Suddenly, Kaname notices something strange about Zero.

"Zero? You look pale. Are you sure there's nothing wrong with you?" He remained silent.

Then, Kaname heard a rustle, the water rose to his chin. In surprise, he looked up to see that Zero has undressed and climbed into the tub beside him.

"Hold me," he whispered.

"Zero, no," he said.

"Shh." He put a finger to Kaname's lips. His own trembled; tears welled in his eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong," Kaname pleaded. Zero's only answer was a vehement shake of the head. Zero straddled him, and yielding to desire, Kaname let him. Buoyed by the water, Zero seemed almost weightless. Kaname succumbed to urge to run his hands over Zero's shoulders, chest and hips. To draw his spread thighs closer around his waist. The warm, oily water gave Zero's smooth skin a delicious slickness. With their bodies contact, intimacy returned. Zero's fingers traced Kaname features with a tenderness he'd never expressed in words. He accepted Kaname's caresses with a passionate abandon that told Kaname he was giving him his self, and not just his body. With a moan, Kaname pulled Zero down onto his erection.

In a rush of intoxicating pleasure, Kaname slid into Zero. The scented water made him dizzy; the beauty of Zero's face against the lush backdrop of falling autumn leaves swelled his throat. Restraining his urgency, he raised and lowered him with deliberate slowness; Zero sighed. Kaname realized that their union that could encompass the extremes of emotion-joy and sadness, pain and pleasure, love and hatred, tenderness and violence.

They moved faster together. His final cry mingled grief with pleasure. Kaname moaned at the rapture of his own climax. They clung to each other and embrace each other.

Too soon the water cooled, forcing Kaname to acknowledge the passage of time. Reluctantly, he released Zero.

"I have to go," Kaname said. Climbing out of the tub, he dried himself with a towel, noting with relief that he could again move with ease.

Zero also clambered from the water, hastily drying and dressing himself.

"Do you feel much better?" He asked. Kaname nodded. "Good, I will be retiring to my room then. Goodnight." He hurried to the door.

"Zero. Wait. Don't go." Kaname had to find out what was troubling him. But Zero already closed the door behind him. Kaname sighed and stared up at the ceiling. But soon, to his surprise, his eyelids drooped. Realizing that he much underestimated that his fatigue, or the sedative effects of hot water and sex, he struggled to keep awake. But great, irresistible waves of drowsiness wash over him. He gave into sleep.

…

Outside Kaname's door, Zero stood rigid. His heart beating rapidly, his throat and lips were dry. He recalled Kaname's creamy white skin and the veins he saw at Kaname's neck. He is thirsty for Kaname's blood. Zero recalled that a vampire's thirst can only be quenched by the blood of the person he loved, and Kaname has become his lover. Then, summoning all his courage, he opened the door.

Kaname lay on his stomach, head pillowed on his folded arms. His face was turned towards him; sleep had smoothed away the worry, leaving him looking younger, more innocent. Zero swallowed pity and self-hatred. Resisting the urge to shake him awake and warn him, he stepped into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He knelt beside Kaname, his heartbeat racing as he eyed Kaname's neck.

Zero heard Kaname's soft, steady breathing quicken and catch, his pulse skip. He saw his eyelids flutter; he was dreaming. It was now or never.

Zero lowered himself to Kaname's neck; his lips parted baring his vampire fangs. His mind's silent scream vibrated in every muscle of his body. The feel of his warm, resilient flesh caused a rush of tenderness, which he choked down. As Kaname writhed and moaned in his sleep, Zero heard the blood flowing beneath his skin, and the exuberant life force radiating from him. The voice in Zero's head whispering the need for his blood.

"I need you." Kaname's voice suddenly surfaced his mind. Zero broke from his trance, and quickly recoiled from Kaname. Aghast at what he'd almost done. _No. I can't do this_. Zero thought. He quickly left the room before he changed his mind, hoping that he could contain his hunger for the rest of the night.

-End

**Didn't a lemon scene? Ahahaha…reviews please! Let the numbers go up up and away! Also, this story is ending pretty soon, so I was wondering if you guys want to me to continue. Like a part two of it. And I need to know if you guys want Mpreg…ehehehe.**


End file.
